


¡Feliz cumpleños, cachorro!

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Birthday Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Legal, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Argent, Top Peter Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: La manada olvida el cumpleaños de Stiles.Menos mal que Peter y Chris están ahí.





	¡Feliz cumpleños, cachorro!

Stiles ha despertado feliz, su padre le ha preparado su desayuno especial, unos panqueques con una sonrisa hecha de sirope, cosa que solo ocurre en su cumpleaños. Porque si, oficialmente ha cumplido dieciocho años.

Cuando aparca en el aparcamiento del instituto, espera ver a la manada esperando por él, pero no encuentra a nadie, pero no le toma mucha importancia y se pone su mochila nueva que parece el halcón milenario, un regalo de su padre que simplemente ama.

Al llegar a su taquilla, no hay nadie esperándolo para felicitarle por su cumpleaños, cosa que le parece rara, pensaba que todos sabían que era su cumpleaños. Unos toques en su hombro le hacen darse la vuelta y ver a Danny con un pequeño cupcake en la mano.

—¡Felicidades, Stilinski! Ahora ya eres del grupo de los mayores. —Canturrea Danny con una enorme sonrisa y le entrega a Stiles el cupcake, luego deja un beso en su mejilla y deja a Stiles con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Stiles se come rápidamente el cupcake cuando escucha a su mejor amigo llamándolo desde el final del pasillo seguido por el resto de la manada. —¡Bro! —Stiles espera que Scott lo abrace y le cante feliz cumpleaños, o algo así, pero al llegar, simplemente pasa un brazo por sus hombros y hace un terrible puchero. —Derek ha dicho que hoy habrá entrenamiento doble. No me lo puedo creer, justo hoy que había quedado con Allison.

Stiles se queda helado cuando se da cuenta de que nadie de la manada parece acordarse de su cumpleaños, y simplemente se encoje de hombros antes de caminar a su primera clase. El resto del día se vuelve bastante tenso, la manada nota a Stiles distante, pero no entienden por qué. Por lo que Stiles decide pasar del entrenamiento y dirigirse al primer bar de carretera que hay a las afueras de Beacon Hills. Apaga el móvil tras enviarle un mensaje a su padre, y se sienta en la barra pidiendo un trago.

Es la primera vez que bebe, pero tampoco le importa mucho cuando, tras las dos horas, tiene varias cervezas encima y mira de forma triste la barra mojada. Al instante nota como los dos asientos a sus costados se ocupan, y no tiene que levantar la cabeza para descubrir que Peter y Chris están ahí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cachorro. —Dice Peter sonriendo ampliamente y levantando su copa con una sonrisa. Al otro lado de Stiles, Chris levanta su copa y guiña un ojo al más joven. 

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensaba que la manada te haría algo.

—No se han acordado, sólo mi padre y Danny. Ni si quiera Scott se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños. —Murmura Stiles y se termina su cerveza. Peter y Chris hablan a través de unas miradas, y luego Peter coloca su mano en la cintura de Stiles.

—Cachorro, nosotros podemos darte un gran regalo de cumpleaños, si lo quieres, claro está. —Murmura Peter justo debajo del oído del pequeño humano. Chris coloca una mano en el muslo de Stiles, y este se sonroja. Asiente y Peter paga por todo antes de caminar fuera del bar, dejan el jeep en él, y se montan en el todoterreno de Argent, conduciendo quince minutos hasta un pequeño motel rodeado de bosque.

Los tres entran en una habitación que Peter ha alquilado, y antes de que Stiles se diese cuenta, está acostado en la cama y sin camiseta, rodeado de dos hombres que se lo están comiendo a besos, acariciando su cuerpo con gula y hambre.

Peter se arrodilla entre las piernas de Stiles, y comienza a deshacerse de los vaqueros de Stiles, bajándolos al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior mientras Chris lame y mordisquea los pezones del humano. El lobo agarra la erección de Stiles y comienza a lamerla con ansias. 

—Oh, dios mío. —Gime Stiles cuando Peter agarra sus testículos y los masajea suavemente. Sus siguientes palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta junto con la erección de Chris que ahora está embistiendo la boca del chico con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Las posturas van cambiando, pero Stiles siempre está en medio, recibiendo toda la atención de los dos hombres mayores, sobre todo cuando está lleno de Chris y Peter al mismo tiempo. Los dos bombeando de forma firme y dura contra la entrada usada del chico, quien ya no puede usar las palabras de todo el placer que está sintiendo.

Su punto dulce siempre está siendo rozado por una de las dos erecciones, y ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha corrido, lo único que percibe, es que su cuerpo está cubierto de semen de los tres, y se encuentra cubierto por una manta y siendo abrazado por ambos lados con fuerza.

—¿Ya estás consciente? —Murmura Chris con una sonrisa al ver los ojos de Stiles revoloteando mientras intenta enterarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. —Creo que ha sido demasiado, ¿no?

—No, no, no. Ha sido lo mejor para mi primera vez. —Susurra Stiles cansado, pero viéndose satisfecho y feliz. —Y también ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de la historia de los cumpleaños.

—Me alegro, cachorro. —Dice Peter besando su frente con dulzura. —Te estábamos buscando para hablar contigo sobre esto. Ambos queremos algo contigo, ya sabes, algo que nos beneficie a los tres.

—¿Te refieres a que esto se puede repetir todas las veces que quiera? ¿No solo en mi cumpleaños? —Pregunta Stiles sonriendo como un niño pequeño, y los dos hombres se turnan para besarlo con suavidad y cariño.

—Las que quieras. —Responde Chris, y Stiles se olvida de que la manada lo ha olvidado, simplemente se hunde más en el abrazo y se duerme totalmente pleno y satisfecho.


End file.
